To Dance with You
by Togane Shiro
Summary: "If our only place to meet is the ball, I don't mind dancing forever..." ― LenRin


**Title: **To Dance with You

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media; Persona 4 © ATLUS

**Warning: **Nge-_rush _sangat.

**A/N: **_Anou_, ini FFic Indonesia pertama saya di fandom ini ^^ Buat Miku FC, maaf kalau agak nge-_bash_ Miku di sini *_bows* _Saya sendiri jujur tidak benci dia kok (pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang saya benci di Vocaloid) Lalu, buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ada _disclaimer _Persona 4 di atas, itu karena ada satu kalimat yang saya ambil dari _game _tersebut ^^ _Enjoy, minna-san_~

**.**

**.**

_If our only place to meet is the ball, I don't mind dancing forever..._

Begitu banyak kereta kuda yang berhenti di salah satu istana ternama di kota itu. Istana itu begitu megah dan pada pintu utamanya terdapat ukir-ukiran emas yang rumit. Mereka yang turun dari kereta kuda itu tampil rapi dan cantik dengan topeng menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

Seorang pemuda berikatkan _ponytail_ pendek memasang topeng hitamnya di wajah dan turun dari kereta kudanya, diikuti dengan seorang gadis _twintail_ panjang di belakangnya. Lelaki di depan itu membantu gadis itu turun dari kereta itu dan mereka masuk ke istana megah itu bersama.

Saat kaki mereka dijejakkan pada lantai mengkilap ruangan besar itu, mereka memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Gadis cantik di sampingnya berucap, "Len, _dancehall_-nya luas juga ya. Walau tidak seluas istana ayahku sih." Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu hanya mengangguk, tidak peduli apa gadis di sampingnya bahkan memperhatikan gerakannya barusan atau tidak.

Ketika seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan minuman di tangannya lewat, pemuda _blond_ itu mengambil segelas minuman. Gadis di sampingnya melihatnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa kau tidak ambilkan untukku juga sih, Len?"

Len menoleh dengan wajah _innocent_ ke gadis itu, "Oh, kau mau juga, Miku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi? Aku kan tidak tahu," ucapnya dengan nada sarkastis. Miku menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Dasar kau, Len. Tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih lembut kepada tunanganmu ini?"

"Dan aku tidak ingat aku pernah menyetujui pertunangan kita, nona Hatsune Miku yang terhormat," Len menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Miku, "Ini, untukmu. Puas? Aku akan ke sana untuk mencari minuman lain. Permisi, tunanganku yang tercinta." Pria berwajah tampan (walau tetutup oleh topeng hitamnya, ia tetap terlihat tampan) itu pun melangkah menjauhi gadis bertopeng biru tua berhiaskan manik-manik itu. Len mendekati pelayan lain dan mengambil minuman lagi. Ia meneguk minumannya sedikit dan mengumpat pelan, "Entah apa dosaku di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga aku harus bertunangan dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak kucintai. Kekanak-kanakan walau dia sendiri lebih tua, menyebalkan, dan egois pula. Mentang-mentang kerajaan ayah ada di bawah keluarganya dan dia seenaknya memintaku untuk bertunangan dengannya," ia melempar tatapan dingin kepada gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri bagaikan orang bodoh itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika ia berbalik badan, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang hampir saja menabraknya. "Ah, maaf!" ucapnya segera. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, mau minumanmu maupun minumanku tidak sampai tumpah."

Len tertegun sejenak oleh ucapan gadis itu. Ia ingat dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini antara Miku dan dia juga; dan saat itu Miku langsung saja menghujani Len dengan beribu kalimat seperti, "Bagaimana kalau gaunku sampai kotor?" dan tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu baju Len-lah yang basah oleh minuman yang dibawa Miku.

"Uh, tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?" sebuah kalimat dari bibir merah muda gadis itu menyadarkan Len dari lamunannya. "Ah, i―iya. Saya tidak apa-apa," ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Len menyadari bahwa gadis itu memiliki iris biru yang indah di balik topeng putihnya. Manik-manik bercahaya di bagian kanan topengnya bercahaya di bawah lampu terang itu. Rambutnya ia tata dengan gaya _French Roll_ dan diberi hiasan bunga-bunga perak yang menempel pada rambut _honey blonde_-nya. Ia mengenakan gaun yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, kaus lengannya hanya sampai pertengahan lengan atas, dan ia mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih polos.

Tanpa Len sadari, wajahnya telah berubah merah, ya, tanpa ia sadari. Gadis yang berdiri di depannya menatapnya kebingungan, "...A―Anda yakin? Wajah Anda terlihat merah, apa Anda sedang tidak enak badan saat menghadiri acara dansa ini?" Terlihat raut kekhawatiran terpampang di wajah mulus gadis itu. 

Len segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Sungguh! Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya―uh..." ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. Namun, entah kenapa otak pintarnya begitu tidak berguna pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ia mendecak pelan, tak terdengar oleh gadis itu karena teredam oleh musik dansa yang diputar. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, "―lupakan saja! Daripada membahas itu, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa saja? Aku tidak melihat ada alasan untuk tidak berdansa."

Gadis itu tertawa dengan elegannya, merasa lucu akan sifat Len. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "_My pleasure_..."

Mereka berdua mengesampingkan minuman yang dari tadi mereka pegang. Len mengulurkan tangannya, dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju lantai dansa itu dan mulai berdansa mengikuti irama lagu. Len dapat tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis dari keluarga yang berstatus tinggi juga―sama seperti Miku. Gerakan dansanya lebih teratur dan tampak ia memiliki latihan lebih dari para pejabat tinggi biasa itu.

Len tersenyum tipis, namun senyuman tipis itu ternyata disadari oleh gadis itu sehingga ia bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu, tuan? Apa ada yang aneh?"

Len menggeleng pelan, "Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh, nona. Saya tersenyum karena Anda berdansa dengan sangat mahir, hal tersebut membuat saya merasa Anda pasti seseorang yang berstatuskan tinggi," ia menjawab. Gadis itu mendesah, "Saya yakin kita semua yang ada di sini berstatus tinggi. Jadi, apa yang membuat saya berbeda dengan yang lain?"

"Mungkin..." pemuda _blond_ memulai, "karena keluarga Anda sedikit lebih ketat dibanding keluarga berstatus tinggi kebanyakan?"

Ia tertawa kecil, "Mungkin ada benarnya juga perkataan Anda." Mereka melanjutkan dansa mereka dengan tenang, tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Tapi, mereka sendiri tidak menyangkal bahwa detik-detik yang mereka lewati itu menyenangkan.

Setelah musik berhenti, terlihat guratan kecewa di wajah keduanya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris _aqua_ milik Len sambil tersenyum tipis, "Senang berdansa dengan Anda, permisi," ia membungkuk hormat dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Len. Sebelum gadis itu sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Len segera menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya. "Tunggu," seru Len.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum angkat bicara, "Ada...apa?"

Len menelan ludah, gadis di depannya sangat manis walau tetutup topeng. Ia bisa merasakan panas merambat naik ke wajahnya lagi sekarang. "Uh... Bagaimana kalau kita...berbincang di balkon. Maksudku, hanya untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh, kau tahu? Lagipula, kita terlihat seumuran. Tentu saja itu kalau kau mau," ia menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tangannya pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ini pertama kalinya ia _nervous_ di depan seorang wanita. Mungkin karena ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan wanita juga. Paling hanya ibunya, para pelayan istana, dan Miku. Tentu saja ia tidak akan _nervous _berbicara dengan tunangan satunya itu.

Terlihat semburat merah yang begitu tipis di wajah gadis itu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum juga. Len melebarkan senyumannya dan mereka pergi ke balkon istana itu bersama. Selama perjalanan, Len mengutuk dirinya sendiri, '_Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang harus kubicarakan nanti? Baka Len, baka!_'

Len menghela nafas panjang, berharap ia mendapat pencerahan akan apa yang harus ia lakukan nantinya. Saat mereka sampai di balkon itu, ia mendekati pembatas balkon itu dan bersandar.

"Jadi," ia memulai, "bagaimana hidupmu sebagai seorang bangsawan pada usia yang begitu muda? Aku yakin pasti tidak begitu mudah, eh?" Len menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Untung saja kalimat yang keluar begitu saja tanpa ia saring barusan tidak terdengar begitu aneh.

"Yah, memang tidak mudah. Apalagi segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan harus sesuai dengan peraturan yang begitu mengikat itu," ia tertawa kecil. Namun, Len tahu bahwa itu adalah tawa yang dipaksakan, itu karena ia juga sering menggunakan tawa itu di depan pejabat tinggi lain. Dan tawa itu begitu...tidak nyaman.

"Hei..." Len berucap. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanya, "Ya?"

"Hentikan saja―Hentikan tawamu yang dipaksa. Aku tahu, betapa tidak nyamannya saat kita harus tertawa seperti itu. Aku tahu..." Len mencoba memahami perasaan gadis itu. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, dan menatapnya tidak percaya di balik topeng itu. "Kau..."

Wajah kaku gadis cantik itu kini bergantikan senyum―senyum yang terlihat tulus. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal tersebut padaku. Selama ini semua orang selalu menyuruhku memakai tawa itu, walau aku suka ataupun tidak. Namun, kau berbeda dari mereka semua," ia berjalan mendekati Len dan tersenyum lebar, jauh lebih manis dari senyum yang dari tadi ia berikan pada Len, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Len membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya masih menopang badannya di pegangan balkon. '_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati. Senyum gadis ini dari tadi saja sudah berhasil membuat wajahnya merah, dan kini ia tersenyum jauh, jauh lebih manis lagi, bagaimana keadaan wajah Len sekarang? "Ya... Sama-sama..."

"Hei..." ucap gadis itu. Ia melangkah mendekati pembatas balkon dan meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. Wajahnya ia angkat naik dan matanya menatap langit malam, "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku benar-benar benci dengan hidupku. Terlahir sebagai bangsawan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin seperti gadis umur 15 tahun lainnya, yang kadang berkumpul dengan temannya dan berbicara santai mengenai orang yang ditaksir. Bukannya berkumpul dalam acara makan yang bahkan dalam hati semua sebenarnya saling menatap rendah, namun ditutupi dengan senyum dan tawa buatan."

Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "...Aku ingin memilih pasangan hidupku sendiri, bukannya dipilihkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal... Segalanya sudah ditentukan untukku, dari di mana aku hidup, sampai di mana aku mati... Aku..." Len dapat melihatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bahunya bergetar, "Aku benci hidupku ini!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Len mendekatinya dan mengusap punggung tangannya, "Bukan hanya kau... Aku juga sama denganmu, ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis menyebalkan untuk kebaikan kerajaan. Begitu bodoh, ya?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan tersenyum tipis, "Itulah takdir kita yang hidup di zaman ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menghadap ke langit kembali. Len pun ikut melihat langit malam itu; bulan hampir purnama, bintang-bintang tidak terlalu banyak. Tiba-tiba sebuah bintang jatuh, gadis itu tersenyum, "Apa kau tahu, bahwa bintang yang kita lihat adalah masa lalu? Sebenarnya bintang yang baru saja kita lihat itu jatuh entah berapa ratus tahun yang lalu, namun baru terlihat oleh kita sekarang." Len menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau sungguh berpengetahuan luas'. Gadis yang menyadari itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Aku baca itu dari buku-buku di ruang bacaku."

Ia kembali menghadap ke langit, kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih sendu, "Aku penasaran... Bagaimana ya, keadaan dunia saat bintang itu jatuh dulu. Mungkin kalau kita hidup di masa itu, kita tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Ya, tapi..." Len menggantung kalimatnya. Gadis itu penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Len dan menatap mata Len. Iris biru Len menatapnya lurus, "aku tidak begitu membenci hidupku di masa ini lagi. Walaupun mungkin hidup di masa lalu akan indah, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu kau di masa lalu itu, bukan?"

"Eh..?" adalah satu-satunya yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Maksudku... Aku senang bertemu denganmu, walau di masa yang begitu menyebalkan ini. Karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta," ia tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya semerah tomat, tapi beruntungnya disamarkan oleh kegelapan malam. "Ah... Lupakan saja," ia kembali menatap langit malam dan membiarkan gadis di depannya terpaku dengan wajah merah.

"Kau... Dasar aneh," gadis itu tertawa, membuat wajah Len semakin panas. Bayangkan saja, ia ditertawakan gadis yang ia cintai! "Ah... Hentikan menertawakanku..." ia memegang kepalanya dengan gaya frustasi.

"Aku bukannya menertawakanmu dengan maksud demikian. Aku hanya merasa lucu saja, kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku bahkan tanpa mengetahui wajah maupun namaku!"

"Ya, aku tahu aku memang aneh..." Len sedikit cemberut, dan itu membuat gadis itu merasa Len begitu lucu, imut, dan manis.

"Hei, jangan kesal begitu. Kalau begitu, agar kau tidak aneh lagi..."

Len masih cemberut dan tidak memperhatikan gadis itu, ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Hingga tiba-tiba gadis itu mengangkat sebuah topeng putih tepat di depan wajah Len. Len membulatkan matanya seperti kucing dan segera menoleh ke arah gadis _blonde_ itu. "Kau..." Ya, lagi-lagi wajah Len berubah warna. Gadis itu telah melepas topengnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya. Matanya memang tidak salah apa yang Len lihat, berwarna biru. Wajahnya mungil, cantik dan manis.

Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit rok gaunnya dan membungkuk hormat, "Kagamine Rin, salam kenal, tuan." Rin melirik Len, "Kini kau tidak aneh lagi, bukan?"

Len terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa lepas, "Kau benar-benar―" ia melanjutkan tawanya. Setelah ia sudah cukup tenang, ia mengatur nafasnya dan mulai bicara lagi. "Maaf, maaf, nona Rin. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku."

Ia melepas topeng hitamnya membungkuk hormat juga. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di depan perut dan kiri di belakang, "Namaku Len. Ini benar-benar suatu kehormatan untuk dapat berkenalan dengan Anda, nona Rin."

Rin menghela nafas, "Jangan panggil aku 'nona' lagi. Panggil saja Rin." Len mengangguk. Rin tersenyum manis di depan Len, "Hei Len. Aku juga menyukaimu." Len terdiam oleh kalimat Rin. Yang benar saja, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu dan mereka sudah saling mencintai?

"Paling tidak aku tidak seanehmu yang menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak diketahui wajah dan namanya," goda Rin, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Tapi kurasa...kita berdua memang aneh. Kita sama-sama telah memiliki tunangan, tapi dengan santainya saling berkata 'cinta'." Len melirik Rin sejenak sebelum melemparkan pandangannya kembali ke langit malam, "Ya... Kita memang aneh..."

"Hei..." Len berucap.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Rin. Len mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkuk sedikit, "Kau mau berdansa lagi?" Rin menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum, "Tentu!" lalu menerima uluran tangan Len. Mereka berdansa mengikuti musik yang masih terdengar samar dari balkon itu. Tempat itu luas, namun tak ada seorangpun di sana, hanya mereka berdua. "Apa...kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali?" tanya Len dengan suara kecil, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Rin mengangguk, "Tentu. Kita bisa bertemu lagi di pesta dansa lain."

"Tapi, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menemukanmu di antara keramaian itu," balas Len. "Kalau begitu, datanglah ke balkon istana tempat dansa itu―aku pasti akan ada di sana menunggumu," jawaban Rin mengundang sebuah senyum lebar pada wajah Len, "Ya, idemu bagus sekali."

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Len dan memeluknya erat, "Apa...ayah dan ibu akan marah jika mereka tahu, ya?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kita kan hanya sebatas berdansa saja..." Len menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Kita...sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan, bukan?" Rin mengangguk singkat, "Len..."

"Ya?" jawab Len.

"Berjanjilah padaku...kau akan mencariku di kehidupan mendatang, dan kita akan mendapat akhir yang bahagia..."

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan dansanya. Ia terpaku sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, "Benar juga ya... Kita baru saja bertemu, dan aku sudah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh... Maafkan aku..."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Rin..." Ia mendekap Rin dalam pelukannya, "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, aku janji! Tapi, aku tidak ingin akhir yang bahagia, karena cinta sejati tidak akan pernah berakhir..." ujar Len sambil megeratkan pelukannya. Rin membalas pelukannya dan merasakan hangat tubuh Len mengalir ke tubuhnya juga.

Mata biru Len menangkap figur Miku di dalam ruangan dan kelihatan mencari-cari seseorang―tentu saja mencari Len. Len segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus _orb_ biru Rin, ia tersenyum, "Rin, maaf, tapi kelihatannya kita sudah harus berpisah. Tunanganku kelihatannya sedang mencariku, dan aku tidak mau ia melihat kita bersama di sini, bisa-bisa ia melapor hal yang salah-salah kepada ayahku. Itu bisa berakibat aku takkan bisa ke pesta dansa manapun lagi. Maafkan aku, Rin."

Rin balas tersenyum juga, "Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Sampai...jumpa di lain hari," ia mengambil kembali topeng putih yang ia letakkan di pembatas balkon itu dan memasangnya kembali. Len pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Sampai jumpa...Rin..." ia melemparkan senyum terakhir kepada Rin sebelum berlari kecil menuju ruangan istana.

"Len!" Rin berteriak memanggil, Len berbalik dan menghadap Rin lagi.

"Hari ini...adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Terima kasih!" ia membungkuk.

Len melemparkan senyuman lebar pada Rin, "Hari berikutnya kita bertemu akan lebih baik lagi dari ini, tunggu saja!" ia berbalik dan berlari kecil ke dalam ruangan itu lagi. Tangan kanannya melambai pada Rin tanpa melihatnya.

Rin tersenyum tipis pada sosok Len yang kini telah menghampiri Miku dan terlihat terkena amukan dari gadis berambut _twintail_ itu. "Len... Aku benar-benar berharap, kita akan mendapat takdir yang jauh lebih baik dari ini di kehidupan mendatang. Bukan hanya sebatas..._teman_ dansa..."

(Namun tanpa ia ketahui, di kehidupan berikutnya pun mereka hanya dapat saling mencintai, tanpa dapat bisa bersatu.)

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah membaca, _minna-san_! 0w0 Akhirnya FFic ini selesai juga! Idenya sudah dapat lama sih, tapi plot-nya baru akhir-akhir ini ada :'DD Oh iya, kalimat "Segalanya sudah ditentukan untukku, dari di mana aku hidup, sampai di mana aku mati..." itu milik Yukiko Amagi di Persona 4. Lalu, yang mengenai 'cinta sejati tak akan pernah berakhir' itu sebenarnya dari kalimat "_True love doens't have an ending, because true love never ends_", tapi saya ndak tahu itu sebenarnya _quote _siapa. Buat yang tahu, mohon info-nya dan saya akan dengan senang hati meletakkannya di _disclaimer_. Oh iya, buat kalimat pada _ending_-nya, sebenarnya saya berniat menyambungkannya ke lagu-lagu LenRin yang berakhir sedih-sedih itu loooh~ Seperti Paper Plane―Prisoner, Aku no Musume―Aku no Meshitsukai, Soundless Voice―Proof of Life, _etc_. Kira-kira begitu lah, jadi ini mereka itu selalu terlahir dengan mendapat _ending_ tidak bahagia (kejam sekali ya, saya? Yang bikin lagu juga kejam *_slapped*_) Nah, sekarang sesi me-_review_ nih, silahkan, tombol _review_ di bawah gratis kok! :DD


End file.
